<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Air Force Love by friendlyneighborhoodirondad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882132">Air Force Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad'>friendlyneighborhoodirondad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends fucking with each other, Crack, Friendship, Gen, On-screen bromance, The one true description of Tony and Rhodey's relationship, off-screen romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey's got a date! But he thinks she's way out of his league. This is a job for The Best Friend<sup>TM</sup>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Air Force Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tones! Let me in!"</p><p>"Mm hm, give me a minute."</p><p>"Tony!"</p><p>"Alright, alright, sour puss." Tony waves his hands and the lab door slides open. "Where's the fire?"</p><p>"I can't just stop by to say hi?"</p><p>Something in how Rhodey says that piques Tony's interest. He finally looks up from his work to give his friend a once over. Rhodey seems distracted, eyes glancing every which way. His shoulders are slightly slumped, a rarity for an Air Force colonel. "What's going on, Rhodes?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing. I told you, I'm just dropping by. I know you're probably making some kind of trouble, especially with that kid you've got hanging around."</p><p>"Hey! Me and Pete are innocent, okay? That window broke itself. Right, Fri?"</p><p>"I am programmed to say yes."</p><p>"See? Innocent. Don't listen to Pepper."</p><p>"Mm hm."</p><p>"Anyway, what's going on with you? I know that face, honey bear. Something's up."</p><p>Rhodey sighs and drops onto one of the lab stools. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone, okay? This is high level stuff."</p><p>"You know me, Rhodes. I never talk to anyone, your secret's safe with me."</p><p>He rolls his eyes but leans forwards to whisper, "I asked Carol out."</p><p>Tony gasps, body alight with glee. "<i>No.</i> Rhodey-bear, you didn't! That's amazing! What did she say? When's the wedding?"</p><p>"Shh! Not so loud."</p><p>"It's just you and me down here. Now come on, what'd she say?"</p><p>"Well, she said yes, and-"</p><p>"<i>Yes!</i>"</p><p>"AND we're going out to dinner tomorrow in the city."</p><p>"<i>Dinner!</i>" Tony exclaims jumping out of his seat and snatching his friend's hands. "Oh my god! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. My honey bear's all grown up! He's got a hot date tomorrow and he's gonna fall in love and he's gonna get married and honeymoon on the moon and have little space babies that'll call me Uncle and I need to call Pepper <i>right now</i>-"</p><p>"Nononono, you can't tell <i>anyone</i>! What if it all goes wrong, and she ends up hating me? I mean, she's <i>Captain Marvel</i>. She probably has better things to do than go to dinner with me. I should just cancel, right?"</p><p>"Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey. I'm glad you came to me, because that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You <i>have</i> to go on this date. For my and your well being. You two will get along like that chihuahua and mini pig in that viral video. The kid showed it to me last week," Tony says, answering the questioning gaze.</p><p>"If you say so," Rhodey says. "I've faced a 747-sized man, a galactic terrorist, and too many evil robots to count, but this is what makes me nervous."</p><p>"We've all been there, platypus. Something about being blonde makes 'em more intimidating. That, and she's basically Superman."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Okay, what restaurant are you two love birds eating at? Maybe I can work my magic to make your night magic."</p><p>"Alright, ew. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."</p><p>"No, fine, just tell me what you're gonna wear."</p><p>"Uh, I haven't thought about it yet."</p><p>"Oh, honey bear... Scratch that, I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna wear. I'm coming over tomorrow afternoon and you're gonna do a fashion show for me. I'll even bring some extra pieces with me, 'cause god knows where you shop."</p><p>"Ugh. I'm leaving. You're the worst. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>As soon as the door slides closed behind Rhodey, Tony tilts his head toward the ceiling. "Friday, call Peter."</p><p>"Master Parker is in school at the moment, boss."</p><p>"I don't care, this takes precedence."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~%~</p>
</div><p>"Tones, I look ridiculous."</p><p>"Nonsense, you look fabulous, dear."</p><p>"Yeah, you look great, Mr. Rhodes."</p><p>"Mm hm, and I still have to protest you bringing your child. I definitely recall saying <i>tell no one</i>."</p><p>"You know I can't leave him home alone," Tony says, putting a hand on the kid's head.</p><p>"That's funny, May says the same thing," Peter says, desperately trying to avoid his mentor's hands.</p><p>Rhodey groans and shoos them off his bed. "Alright, just leave. I don't want you two hoodlums in my head during my date."</p><p>"Fine, fine, we're leaving. Have fun, platypus. Call me when you get home."</p><p>Tony blows a kiss as Rhodey slams the door on the two of them. "What now?" Peter asks as they walk back to the car.</p><p>"Now, we spy on my best friend and his date. Rhodey is amazing, and he'll be fine, but we have to make sure this goes smoothly."</p><p>"Oh cool," Peter says, unfazed and excited. <i>Thank god for gen Z</i>.</p><p>Tony and Peter use the GPS tracker/microphone sewed into the jacket he lent to Rhodey to follow him into the city. The pair park around the corner of a mid-scale Mediterranean restaurant in the Financial District. They shoot the shit for a bit and order food from the Chinese restaurant next door. Peter spills some of his rice on the passenger seat and starts the classic Parker never-ending-apology. Tony quickly puts an end to it by saying he'd just buy another car. Soon enough, Rhodey clears his throat and says, "Hey, Carol! Over here!"</p><p>"Oh, it's starting!" Peter says, cranking up the volume.</p><p>"Wow, wow, wow, Ms. Danvers. You look amazing," Rhodey continues.</p><p>"So do you," Carol says. "Where'd you get that outfit? You look good, but I didn't take you for the orange suit kind."</p><p>"I told you to go with the lime green," Peter interjects, shaking his head.</p><p>"Yeah, well... go big or go home," Rhodey says, chuckling nervously.</p><p>"I love that," Carol says. "It actually reminds me of the Amartran warriors' dress..."</p><p>Tony and Peter high five. "Crisis averted," Tony sighs. "I told him he looked good."</p><p>The pair continue to listen in on their subjects. The date goes well for a while. Actually, it goes perfect the entire time. There never comes a time where the dynamic duo are needed. So they get bored, obviously.</p><p>"Mr. Stark, can we just get ice cream? Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Danvers seem to be doing okay."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. It's going great. But that's the problem."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Adversity brings people together. Pepper and I wouldn't be together if we didn't save the world together multiple times. One time was not enough for us."</p><p>"Hm, I guess you're right. MJ and I had our first kiss on the burning London Bridge."</p><p>"Exactly, now you're getting it. Come on, they're heading out now."</p><p>"Okay," says his ever-faithful mentee, hopping out of the car without question.</p><p>The pair walk towards the entrance, following the red dot on the map. Tony spies the orange suit and blue dress and speeds up. He rushes forward and grabs Rhodey's arm. "Oh, finally, we've been looking everywhere for you!"</p><p>Rhodey and Carol startle and gasp. "God, you scared me," Rhodey says, grabbing his chest. "Wait, how did you-"</p><p>"There's no time, we have to go now!" Tony says, pulling on his arm.</p><p>Rhodey frowns suspiciously as Carol shifts into superhero mode. "What's wrong?" she asks.</p><p>Tony freezes, mind grasping for something when Peter speaks up. "I literally don't know. I was just dragged along," he says, annoyed. <i>Goddamn kids and their flip-flopping allegiances.</i></p><p>"That's because its classified," Tony quickly says, shooting Peter a look.</p><p>"Oh, classified, sure," Rhodey says, now understanding that his friend is a piece of shit.</p><p>"Well, we'll follow you, Stark," Carol says, determination written all over her face.</p><p>"I'm sure Ironman and Spider-man can handle it all on their own, right?" Rhodey says, glaring at Tony.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll be fine," Peter says, physically pulling on Tony's arm like a fed-up toddler.</p><p>Tony heaves a sigh and waves his hand dramatically. "Fiiine. I guess we can figure it out with our superior intellect.</p><p>Carol laughs and casually threads her arm around Rhodey's elbow, who's blushing cheeks are somehow evident through his dark skin. "Alright, you two have fun. Rhodes and I are gonna head home and watch a movie," she says with a wink.</p><p>"Ah, sounds like fun. The old Netflix and hang, as the kids say," Tony says incorrectly on purpose just to hear Peter groan.</p><p>Thankfully, Carol doesn't find it offensive and laughs, "How do I have a better grasp on modern slang when I've only been local to Terra for a few months?"</p><p>"Because he's belligerently ignorant, and I am ashamed to be his friend," Rhodey drones, pulling his date along. "See you around, dork."</p><p>"Bye, honey bear!"</p><p>Once the lovely couple are out of earshot, Peter whines, "Can we get ice cream now?"</p><p>"Yes, my five year old child. You want sprinkles on top?"</p><p>"Duh! And whipped cream and a cherry and chocolate syrup for what you put me through tonight."</p><p>"I'll get you a double banana split if you stay the night at my place so we can prank call Rhodey in the morning."</p><p>"Deal!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>